Sunday Mornings in Paris
by cosima-phine
Summary: A non-storyline oneshot between Cosima and Delphine enjoying a Sunday morning at Delphine's home in Paris. Rated M for obvious, mature reasons.


_This is simply a oneshot between our two favorite ladies. Not much of storyline, just a hidden moment. Please R&R, I have more that I'm meaning to upload but only if you're interested! Also, I do take prompts! _

* * *

The sun was just starting to peak through the window, creating the perfect shadows to contour a sleeping Delphine's bare stomach, accentuating the lean muscles as they contracted and relaxed while she breathed. Cosima watched intently, almost as if she was afraid that if she looked away, she would forget what the beautiful blonde looked like. Lying on her stomach beside her, Cosima traced lazy circles with the pad of her index finger around Delphine's hip bone while feathering kisses upon her shoulder.

"Mmm, mon chéri,". Her voice was thick with Sunday morning sleepiness, with an accent that Cosima would never tire of hearing.

She smiled against her shoulder, nipping and sucking lightly, but enough to leave a faint redness that would no doubt purple up by the afternoon in her trails. Cosima watched as Delphine licked her lips and turned her head towards her girlfriend, smiling and gazing at her through heavy lids. Her hair was undoubtedly a mess as a result from that night, but Cosima loved it. Mostly because it was from her own two hands doing. Delphine was a sucker for hair-pulling during sex. She claims it's a normalcy, but Cosima is convinced that it's just another turn on.

"Morning." Cosima says, almost in a whisper before lifting her chin to press her bruised lips softly on Delphine's, who in return presses back with a teasing force. Smiling against Cosima's mouth, Delphine turns her body on her side to face Cosima, whose arm is still draped across her lover's body. Delphine breaks the kiss for a moment to yawn, leaving Cosima biting at her own lips with a morning desire that Delphine could see in her eyes. She runs a hand through the blonde hair, tangling her fingers in the curls before cupping her face and pulling her in for another kiss. Delphine elicits a moan deep from the back of her throat, only to be muted by Cosima hungrily ravishing Delphine's mouth. With the arm draped over the French woman's body, Cosima pulls her on top of her, relishing in the familiar warmth and weight of her girlfriend.

Delphine lay comfortably atop Cosima, allowing her complete weight to rest on her. Hip to hip, Delphine's legs tangled with Cosima's in a way that was far too fulfilling. She rested her forehead atop Cosima's, sharing eskimo kisses before kissing her once more. Her fingers tangled themselves in the dreads before sliding slowly down to pull at ears, arms, ribs, then hips, toying with the thin lace fabric waistband. It reminded Delphine just how much she loved France in the late spring. Hot enough to wear nothing but underwear to sleep, but chilly enough to need the body heat of a companion. She had waited months, almost a year for this moment. To wake up to Cosima every morning. She was finally well at long last.

Cosima deepened the kiss teasingly, tracing Delphine's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue before biting and pulling at it, making Delphine grind her hips into the smaller scientist below her. Delphine lifted her hips slightly just enough to roughly pull Cosima's underwear off her hips and below her knees, in which Cosima then kicked them off to God knows where in the room. It quickly became a battle of dominance fought by tongues between the lovers, who began adding hands the situation. Neither one of them could properly find a space for their fingers to rest on one another, instead feverishly ravishing each others bodies, creating mental maps of every dip and curve they have. Every touch set a spark of fire on the other's skin, causing bucking hips and low, throaty groans.

Delphine began leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses across the length of Cosima's jaw, down her neck to her pulse-point, where she gently sucked and nipped, causing Cosima to squirm beneath her and firmly grasp the blonde tussles once more. Delphine continued down Cosima's body, who had already bent her knees and spread her thighs enough to make room for Delphine to move downward. Delphine's hands found Cosima's breasts in no time, squeezing and rolling her nipples between her nimble fingers.

Delphine kissed Cosima's thighs from her knees to the apex, sucking feverishly to leave a trail of lovebites she knew full well that were for her eyes only. Delphine took a sense of pride in marking her territory. _Mine. _She thought to herself as she slowly teased Cosima by feathering her slick folds with the very tip of her tongue. She could nearly feel the heat radiating from Cosima's sex, practically soaked and begging for attention. Delphine situated her eyes on Cosima who had her head thrown back against the pillow and was biting so hard down on her bottom lip that it was sure to bruise later. Taking it as the perfect sign, Delphine flattened her tongue against Cosima, licking her roughly before gently sucking on the bundle of nerves, resulting in a fierce tug of her hair by Cosima, who let out an loud throaty gasp, rolling her hips deeper into Cosima's mouth.

Delphine began a teasing rhythm, dipping her tongue as deep as she could into Delphine before licking and sucking once more. Cosima could feel herself nearing her climax, using whatever strength she had left not to crush Delphine's head between her thighs. Delphine hooked her arms around each of Cosima's legs to refrain from the head crushing and smothering. The one thing Delphine loved about Cosima was her vocal tendencies during sex. She was _loud_ to say in the least.

_"Fuucccckkk Del-Delphine._" She panted breathlessly, eyes squeezed so tight she could go blind. _"Do….don't stop. Dontstopdontstop. Please. Fuck."_

Delphine took the increasing moans, hip rolling, and hair pulling as a sign that Cosima was very, very close, so she took this time to start aggressively sucking and lapping, feeling Cosima ride out her orgasm through shakes and screams. Delphine couldn't help but smile and mentally pat herself on the back before licking Cosima dry, who was still trying to regulate her heavy breathing. She felt the grasp in her hair slack, taking the timeslot to slowly slide back up Cosima's body, leaving a trail of kissing up her stop, between her breasts and to her mouth. Cosima moaned into the kiss, cupping Delphine's face before gently pulling back.

"Oui?" she asked, trying to read Cosima's expression.

"Nothing. Just….good morning." She said slowly through heavy breaths. Delphine could help but flash a wide toothy grin and a slow chuckle before rolling off Cosima and burying her face into her shoulder, braiding their legs and feet together once more. Delphine nuzzled her face deeper into Cosima's neck when she felt hot kisses up her neck and behind her ear. Some which paused slightly to be bit and marked. Cosima let her lips graze Delphine's ear teasingly, sucking on the lobe gently enough to drive Delphine mad.

"My turn now, Eskimo pie." Cosima whispered, grazing her tongue along the back of Delphine's ear. God, did she love Sunday mornings.


End file.
